Eru Eru
by xoxoxlovestinksxoxox
Summary: Who exactly is Eru, aka "L"? With the havoc of Kira, nobody knows. It could be anyone... Anyone who can level him. SISTER FIC TO KIRA KIRA. By Mika-chan
1. Intro

**On with the show! :3**

**Disclaimer: Sister fic to "Kira Kira". Anime owned by Obata and Obha-san. I have LS's permission to write this. Actually, she asked me. :D**

**Plot: Who exactly is Eru, aka "L"? With the havoc of Kira, nobody knows. It could be anyone... Anyone who can level him. SISTER FIC TO KIRA KIRA.**

**Now, first things first. To know who Kira is, and so you know whos excluded, please read Kira Kira first. :D**

**Alright, now one factor. We all know in the canon L is L Lawliet, better known as Ryuuzaki. Well, here, I'm referring to the mystery person as L, and L Lawliet as Ryuuzaki. :3**

**Edit: One of the spacings were missing, so I fixed it. :3**

* * *

Light watched the television one day, the reporters making note of more murderers killed by Kira. He switched off the television. This was a case he had been particularily interested in. He decided, to himself, that he would take matters into his own hands. He would find Kira.

* * *

Soichiro sat at the meeting of all the police from different countries, Matsuda seated next to him. They were all discussing what to do about this Kira character. At the moment that a cloaked figure, "Watari", walked in, announcing "L is on the move", Matsuda murmured he had to go answer a phone-call. "L" then announced what his thoughts were to the police, and mentioned that he'd believed that Kira was in Japan. After Watari's leave, Matsuda re-entered and sat back down, acting as if nothing had happened.

Maybe...?

Nah.

* * *

Naomi Misora sat in her fiancé's and her own appartment. She scanned the internet for information on Kira's killing, trying to puzzle out what kind of person he was, and what means could be used to capture him. Even more so, how he kills. She sighed as he set her lap-top down, going to the kitchen to make more tea. There hadn't been a case this difficult since the one she'd worked on earlier on.

* * *

"Near, what are you doing? You know he'll respond!" Mello shouted, unable to figure out what Near was trying to do.

"Mello, thats exactly what I'm trying to get him to do. If I can get him to believe me to be something different, easier to catch, then we can get him." Near responded, sitting on the floor.

"But of all people... Do you really have to get L?" Mello asked, frowning as he sat on a couch and nibbled on a chocolate.

"He is our first priority. Don't act so rash, otherwise..." Near moved once toy figure, labeled "L", so that another toy figure, modeled to resemble Mello, got smacked out of the way. "You will loose the game, and your life. After all, we were originally to be his successors. All that has to be done is luring him out and winning. Then, we can continue with our plans."

"...I understand..."

* * *

"Eh! Matsuda!!" Ukita called out, walking down the stairways. Matsuda gave a friendly wave as he began to pour himself some coffee.

"Ohayo, Ukita-san!" Matsuda replied cheerfully.

"This Kira case is gonna be a real obstacle... It shouldn't be too hard to figure it out, hopefully." Ukita replied.

"Well, we need to find some useful information, though." Matsuda noted thoughtfully, sipping the coffee.

"Yeah..." Ukita mumbled back, pouring himself some more coffee. This case required cooperation with everyone. Who knew what was going to happen next? As long as they, the police, were one step ahead, then nothing should happen.

* * *

Ryuuzaki sighed as he sipped a highly sugar-filled coffee. He noted the information that he and his partner, Mr. Wammy, had collected. Kira was definately going to be difficult to catch.

It didn't matter though, as long as they knew what they needed to do, and when to do it.

* * *

**Ja ne!**

**Hello all! This is Mika-chan! LS is getting another account, and using this one mainly for... Well, these mystery stories.**

**MYSSTEEEERYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY. :3**

**xoxoxlovestinksxoxox: She has mah permission to be posting this. Let's face it; if she didn't, I'd be notified via e-mail of it anyway.**

**Mika: Eh, it sucked, I know. Its difficult to imitate LS's style, but I think I did OK. And o****kay, I swear to god that there is someone that hates me since I had to correct the spacings twice after LS fixed them. DX**


	2. Challenge

**On with the show! :3**

**Disclaimer: Sister fic to "Kira Kira". Anime owned by Obata and Obha-san. I have LS's permission to write this. Actually, she asked me. :D**

**Plot: Who exactly is Eru, aka "L"? With the havoc of Kira, nobody knows. It could be anyone... Anyone who can level him. SISTER FIC TO KIRA KIRA.**

**Hihi!! Mika-chan again!**

**LS forwarded me some of the reviews, and I was like: ":D Omg, I'm so happy its not bad!" I think I shall abide a BIT by her routine (five reviews per chapter), since this got reviews so quickly! Even though I reviewed it. I'm still counting that, since I still feel so happy.**

**You can really tell that I don't get many reviews in such a short time. XD. Oh well.**

**And now, presenting chapter two!! Oh, and I'll tell you this: You get congratulations if, by the end of this story, you can not only deduce who L is, but also WATARI, as well. Don't worry, I'll hint at who is Watari two. Since LS had you guessing for first and Second Kira, I'll have you guessing for L and Watari. :3**

**Oh, and to answer Anime-StarWars-fan-zach's question, if LS didn't already, this story will probably differ quite a bit, since she had L as L. So that being said, be warned. And all characters besides Mello and Near are suspects. Except L and Watari (Cannon versions). Though most likely, you can count out Takada and Misa, and POSSIBLY Mikami since they all want to kiss Kira's feet. Or the floor where he feet touched. You get the idea.**

**EDIT: I kinda gave Mr. Wammy, who we all know in the cannon as Watari, two different nicknames, since he isn't Watari here. I just changed the one in this one because I liked the other one better. Yoshinori has Yosh in it. Doesn't fit Mr. Wammy much. (If you know Rock Lee from Naruto and have a brain like mine, you end up seeing Mr. Wammy acting like the poor guy, even wearing that thing you call a spandex. -shivers-)**

* * *

Naomi sighed for the hundredth time as she reread her information. Stacks of paperwork of all the dead criminals and details of their deaths surrounded her as she narrowed down all her possibilities. It was getting clearer and clearer to her who "Kira" was. The killings were based after the normal school release. Though she never disregarded the possibility of "Kira" just playing with all the people against him. To be Kira and come this far without being identified, the person had to be smart. Precautions must be taken.

* * *

L looked over the gathered information. L then glanced up to Watari, who stood looming over them. The detective looked down at their information once more before looking up with a smirk.

"So, Kira, you want to play? I'll play along, and I'll catch you and sentence you to death. Watari, prepare a distorted cell phone, and allow me to play out a scenario so that I can speak as well without anyone finding me out."

"Hai, L."

* * *

Matsuda sat along with all the police investigating Kira, watching the screen in which a message would come up, L luring Kira into his trap. Soichiro looked over at Matsuda, with a curiosity. _Are you who I think you are, Matsuda...? _Soichiro wondered, when.

"Ah, sumimasen, I have to go to the bathroom..." Matsuda murmured leaving once more, the same way he'd left in the meeting. No one ever had a chance of saying anything to keep him back.

At that point, a few minutes later, the announcement occured. There was a strange character on scene, and he spoke of how Kira was evil. Fourty seconds later, he was dead.

* * *

Mello stared at the screen in shock, eying the dead man. "Dear Lord, you actually killed him!" He shouted, eyes wide.

"No." Near replied, looking down at the Death Note where the name "Lind L. Tailor" was written. "The man was a diversion. L is not stupid enough to show up and actually get himself killed. I'm just..." He smirked. "Playing along." A few seconds later, a gothic L appeared, and a distorted voice played.

"_Kira, you are truly evil. You don't need to be at the scene to kill. ...Though, I know that you cannot kill me. Though, I won't hold you back from trying. Try and kill me! I dare you!!_"

"Near, how does he...!? I mean..." Mello stuttered, too blinded by emotions of fury and confusion to see the logic.

"Notice that the criminals that we have killed have had their names spelled properly. Though, there were a few that had not died since their names were not spelled properly. L was bound to see that." Near murmured in explination.

"...I see.." Mello replied.

* * *

Light, at the same time the announcement came on, smirked. _Now, lets see what you'll do, Kira. Will you fall for the trap? Most likely not. You're smarter than that. Please don't disappoint me._

As the man fell dead, Light smirked. _Accepting the challenge, are you? Well then, we learn more of your character. You either hate to loose, or are bored and want to play around a bit. Well then, we'll play a game. And I'll win._

* * *

Soichiro sighed as he looked over all the information. "Kira kills by heart attacks... He doesn't have to be at the scene of the crime." Every minute things became clearer, it got cloudy by a new discovery. Example: He'd targeted that the killer, Kira, was a student, since he killed in a fixed schedule. Then, as soon as they deduced that, Kira started killing all times of the day. Soichiro then deduced one thing in his head: Kira was playing with them, and he knew how to get information from them.

"Chief Yagami, I am going to have your team, the Kira Investigation, work alongside a famous detective. He, like L, has kept his face hidden. Though I cannot get L to work with us in person, this man will." The head of police informed him the next day.

"Who is it?" Soichiro asked.

"We have no real idea what his name is, but he goes by the alias Ryuuzaki. And his contact goes by the alias Ryoushin."

* * *

The next day, only a few people went to the designated adress sent by "Ryuuzaki". Those few were Matsuda, Soichiro, Aizawa and Ukita. Entering the hotel where Ryuuzaki made his temporary refuge, they noticed it was a very fancy hotel. They gave the sheet of paper that designated his location, the bell boy leading them there.

"You can enter." An emotionless tone echoed from beyond the door. As they opened it, they saw a male standing there, wearing a baggy white shirt and blue pants. His hair was raven black and he had bags under his eyes.

"You're... Ryuuzaki?" Soichiro asked.

"Hai." Ryuuzaki replied.

"Ryuuzaki, L wishes to speak with you." An old man walked into the room, holding a closed laptop.

"Its fine. Please put him on." Ryuuzaki replied, sitting in an odd manner on a couch.

"_Hello, Ryuuzaki-san._" L spoke now.

"Hello, L." Ryuuzaki replied.

"_You are not alone, are you?_"

"No. Though, there is no need to worry. They are accomplices to our cause of catching Kira."

"_Hai._"

"Is there a particular reason for your calling?"

"_Yes, in fact. I have just acquired some information of Kira's doings. I shall send you the information, via Watari._"

"Hai." The screen went blank as a knock on the door was heard. As they opened it, a tall character wearing a black trench coat and completely cloaked entered. He carried a black briefcase, large enough for one to wonder what he carried in it.

"I apologize for the interruption, Ryuuzaki-san. Here are the files L wished you to have." Watari said, bowing his head slightly to show his apologies.

"It is not a problem. Thank you." Ryuuzaki replied, taking the files Watari had handed to him. With that, the character left the room with a closing of the door.

* * *

**Yay, second chapter, done. Hopefully that wasn't too short. -sweat-drops-**

**Give us your thoughts! Who do you think is L? Watari? Oh don't worry much about Watari, I'll clue who he is later. Right now I'm more or less focusing on L. **

**Ja ne!**

**--Mika-chan**


	3. First Suspects

**On with the show! :3**

**Disclaimer: Sister fic to "Kira Kira". Anime owned by Obata and Obha-san. I have LS's permission to write this. Actually, she asked me. :D**

**Plot: Who exactly is Eru, aka "L"? With the havoc of Kira, nobody knows. It could be anyone... Anyone who can level him. SISTER FIC TO KIRA KIRA.**

**Now, first things first. To know who Kira is, and so you know whos excluded, please read Kira Kira first. :D**

**Alright, now one factor. We all know in the canon L is L Lawliet, better known as Ryuuzaki. Well, here, I'm referring to the mystery person as L, and L Lawliet as Ryuuzaki. :3**

**Now, I bring you the next chapter!**

--

It was a Monday, once more, so Light had to get ready. He had preferred the weekends, since he had time to investigate. He would let no one catch Kira except himself. His cause would win. He knew it would. No one would die trying, or so he hoped.

"Light! Time for school!" His mother called, a friendly smile on her face as always.

"Yeah, onii-san! You have the exams today!" His sister, Sayu, also shouted.

"Yeah." Light would stay up very late hunting Kira today. And he hoped his efforts wouldn't go to waste.

-

"Ryoushin," Ryuuzaki said, using Mr. Wammy's nickname, as to avoid his name leaking out. "Please bring me my laptop." Aizawa, Soichirou, Ukita and Matsuda all sat alongside them, listening quietly.

"Hai." Ryoushin brought the the laptop as asked, Ryuuzaki opening it and a gothic L appearing.

_"Ryuuzaki." _A distorted voice sounded.

"Yes. The information you provided was quite useful, L. Arigatou." Ryuuzaki murmured.

_"I'm glad. And the police should relay some classified information to you as well." _L voiced, the gothic L never changing at all.

"I've already recieved it. And now, the FBI's gotten into the case?" Ryuuzaki asked slightly, tone remaining level.

_"So I've heard. If Kira has any ability to know, I believe he won't stand by and let them sneak him out." _L replied.

"I agree." Ryuuzaki added, nodding.

_"Ryuuzaki, if you don't mind, may I send my successors over to you? I believe they can help, but I am not going leave anyone that has caught wind of the Kira case out of my suspicion." _L said.

"And you're basically saying you suspect them, but they can also help catch Kira." Ryuuzaki summarized.

_"Yes." _L answered.

"I see. Alright then, its fine with me. May I ask which are you sending over? I've only visited the orphanage once before departure, but I've also spoken with them via technology, and as one of your successors myself, I am curious."

_"Mello and Near. I don't suspect anyone else but them. Top of their class and fresh minds. The others are a bit too naiive to be Kira, if they were suspects." _L listed.

"I see. Thank you."

_"I'll be speaking to you later, then." _The gothic L only then faded, the screen going black as L cut the conversation. Ryuuzaki nodded as he took this information in. 'If L suspects them, then its best to watch out for them. My suspicion is 7, the way he put it. Better than nothing.'

"Right then. If you don't mind, may you go over this information?" Ryuuzaki asked, setting a stack of papers down. With that, nothing else was mentioned as they all went to work.

-

"Mello." Near murmured, looking down at his puzzle.

"What?" Mello asked crossly.

"Calm down, would you?" Near grumbled, eying Mello with hidden annoyance. 'I most likely should not have chosen him.' He thought.

"Sorry. Its just that I don't like being tricked like that." Mello growled, agitated.

"Whatever. I managed to get some information out of the NPA (National Police Association?) by means of hacking. The FBI is getting involved." Near said.

"Dammit. Well then, you want me to do something about it?" Mello asked, biting down on a bar of his precious chocolate.

"Yes, actually. I do." Near replied.

"Get rid of them without giving yourself away, no?" Mello guessed.

"Exactly." An hour later, a man came in the open door, looking down at both of them.

"Near, Mello. You've been summoned by L." The man announced.

"What!?" Mello shouted.

"He wishes for you to be assisting his top successor, Ryuuzaki-san."

'Perfect.' Near thought. 'With this, I might be able to get closer to figuring out who L is. And closer to victory.'

-

"Naomi, how are you? I just got to the airport now, since my superior's been assigned to the Kira case. Where are you staying?" Ray asked on his phone, walking out in the rain after exiting the airport of that area.

_"I'm at an appartment. I'm glad that you came, I've been beginning to get a bit lonely and bored." _Naomi said.

"Well, you should've been doing something! I know you came here solely to work on the Kira case." Ray sighed, shaking his head. 'She's going to get herself killed one of these days.'

_"True, true. Though, it doesn't mean I wouldn't like company." _Naomi murmured.

"Ah well, tell me the adress?" Ray asked again.

_"Oh. Sorry, here it is..."_

-

Takada sighed, looking around the testing room. She saw many people, including two that managed to stand out. One good-looking, well-groomed blondish-brunette male whose hair draped partially over his face. He wore business-like attire, but his eyes and determination managed to stand out the most. Then, a few rows behind, a man who might as well have been the polar opposite of the first she eyed. Messy raven hair and baggy clothes. Takada noted that he looked like a poor man, and a bit creepy too. He wore absolutely no shoes at all and sat in a peculiar way. '_What a strange person._' She thought, as her thoughts drifted to Kira.

Kira was a good person. She saw his views and what his goals were, and the ideal that he wanted to reach, even through all the things he had to do and all the things and people who stood in his way. '_You can win against L, Kira._' Takada thought, sighing as she continued working on her exam.

--

**Weee, I finally finished. I'm so happy... Arigatou, LS-sempai, for inspiring me to make my brain work!**

**Though, I can be surprised on break I actually used it. I hate school. I hate my sprained ankle. And I talk too much. Sorry!**

**I hope this was satisfying! I wrote most of this... Today, actually. -sweatdrops-**

**Sempai gives me permission to post this! So don't kill me, report me, or flame me please. Hehe...**

**Why the sempai? I don't know. Its random. XD**

**Ja ne!**

**Mika-chan**


	4. Tension Or Comic Relief?

**On with the show! :3**

**Disclaimer: Sister fic to "Kira Kira". Anime owned by Obata and Obha-san. I have LS's permission to write this. Actually, she asked me. :D**

**Plot: Who exactly is Eru, aka "L"? With the havoc of Kira, nobody knows. It could be anyone... Anyone who can level him. SISTER FIC TO KIRA KIRA.**

**Hihi!! Mika-chan again!**

**Well, it certainly took me a while to think of anything for this. I've almost lost my complete sense of motivation and inspiration. I blame the weather, in all honesty. I've become more tired. X.x**

**And I also blame the tests. There have been _tests_ flying _out of my ears_ since like a month ago. DX**

**Even worse? I lost my tablet pen. -cries-**

**In other news, I FINALLY bring you the next chapter (With happiness, too!)**

**By the way: My sections skip in times. Be warned. Light's and Ryuuzaki's snippet is on a Friday, Ukita's the day after, and Ray's on the same friday as the Light/Ryuuzaki meeting snippet. Soichiro is late night friday, Matsuda's on the Saturday at night, Near's and Mello's a day before Light and Ryuuzaki's. L's and Watari's? YOU'LL NEVER KNOW. At least not until the end of the story. ;**

--

Had it been any other day, Light would have done the following: Returned to his home, or any enclosed area that had a computer, working. However, the challenge brought up by the other top class student, Ryuuga was his name, had been surprisingly accepted by himself. 'Could this guy... Be Kira? No. Just by looking in his eyes, I see it isn't Kira.' Light mused, slamming the ball to the other player on the court. The game? Tennis.

The ball flew in a rally of violent, flurried hits. One wouldn't have noticed it at first glance, but the two involved in the game could tell so much from each other. They knew one thing at that point: They could rest at ease.

Both had found an ally.

Kira was not here.

--

Ukita even surprised himself at this point. He was uncommonly spending more than seven _hours_, on a _weekend_, when there wasn't _any **work **_that he needed to go to, _researching **Kira**_. Kira, taking up so much of his time was unusual. He woke up unusually early, much earlier than four in the morning when he had, in all respect, arrived to his home at twelve. _Three hours of sleep _at the **_least_**. The only thing that, in truth, had kept him going was the endless supply of coffee he had prepared.

The monster known as Kira, had to be caught.

He wasn't going to take it easy and allow others to be caught, trying to lure out any facts for those trying to catch the "Murderer With A God Complex". There was simply no way he would stand by and allow any more deaths than those of the criminals that Kira "rightfully purged" the world of.

The monster was Kira.

The hunter was the NPA.

Sooner or later, the Hunter would lock the Monster in the cage where it rightfully belonged, just as the NPA and L would lure Kira into his demise.

--

Soichiro rubbed his eyes lazily, sitting at the desk of his office. 'So many dead ends...' The man thought to himself. How much longer did such horrors have to go on? More and more news shows were bringing up the psychotic mass murderer and displaying their opinion about it. And the fact that settled sickly with him, He reminded himself, cringing and sipping some of his seventeenth coffee uneasily was that there were, in fact, people that agreed with Kira's methods.

At one point, Soichiro could partially understand the Vigilante Criminal's motives; The locked up criminals had done many nasty deeds, so why, even in confinement, should they be let alive? However, no matter how much he pondered, his stomach always coiled and jerked uncomfortably as one fact reverberated through his mind.

_They are still people. They still feel pain._

Kira was killing them.

_Kira **feels** no **pain**. No **remorse**._

Kira...

_Is a **monster**. Is a Killer._

--

Ray walked down the market stalls, walking with a steaming coffee from a local coffee shop in one hand and an umbrella in the other. Five hours had passed, though unknown to him, since the one called Light had agreed to help Ryuuzaki with the case. The rain came upon him in a steady downfall, the people surrounding him passing by in a hurry to get out of the rain.

'What has the world come to?'

The criminals were being slaughtered, there was a homicidal maniac by the name of Kira roaming amongst them and fear was thick and apparent in the air. How could anyone not think that? Obviously, the rhetorical question was answered by a mental 'Of course no one couldn't'.

He frowned as he passed a few children chattering excitedly, not much at that but more at the fact that 'Kira' and 'is justice' appeared seemingly right next to each other. Had he been any other adult who feared Kira, he would've reprimanded them, but decided against it. It wasn't their fault; they were young, only about four to six years old. They didn't know what Kira really was. And he began to feel a bit of unhappiness towards whoever the parents of the children were; They hadn't taken any action to correct their silly beliefs. 'Ah well,' He thought to himself. 'Let them be children.'

--

Matsuda groaned as he struggled to stay awake, solving this by lighting yet _another_ cigarette, though before putting it into his mouth him taking a large gulp of coffee. He knew he wasn't supposed to smoke ever since the accident from one of the previous cases he'd been involved in. But he couldn't help himself when the stress levels got too high. So much was expected out of him in this case. He puffed a bit of smoke away as he rubbed his darkened eyelids, only the skin that covered the deep chocolate brown eyes in sleep and other times as well showing how badly he'd been deprived of sleep in the past three weeks.

Papers were scattered all across his desk. His cat, who he'd dubbed Ryoushin, stared intently at his owner, pure white fur interrupted by pure black spots that engulfed his head, paws and tail bristling as a clear look of annoyance and utter boredom crossed his face and amber eyes. The look clearly said: "You fool, take a break. You look like you'll die any minute now".

Matsuda, as if hearing the question being asked, replied to the thick tension and strained emotions whirling in the air, "I can't rest yet. I have a job to do, and I refuse to let anyone down." He rubbed his eyes again as he only then realised the cigarette he had lit only five minutes prior had reached its end. He through the butt of the item into the ash tray, reaching for another one before his cat pounced into his hand as if he was an annoyed housewife and grabbing the box. After staring at the cat, dumbfounded, for a few minutes, he let out a hoarse laugh.

"You seem to know when its best to stop, Ryou-kun." He spoke kindly, before taking a glance at his computer where there were more than seven programs open and the internet window having more than fifteen tabs, the thousands of papers crowded at his desk, then promptly having his head hit the table in a tired slumber. The cat almost seemed to give a lazy smirk, the box of deadly drugs still in his mouth.

It was only then, before he'd fallen asleep, that Matsuda realized that his cat had the same name as Mr. Wammy's nickname. 'Haha. I'll just adress Ryou-kun as Ryou-kun. Hopefully I don't get confused.'

--

L woke up promptly to being shaken by Watari. "...Wha...?" L asked, momentarily thrown off.

"Although it is good to see you getting a bit of rest, I highly doubt that you should be sleeping on not only your paperwork, but your snack as well." Watari murmured, pointing at the detectives shirt. Said detective looked down, before frowning. A twinkle in Watari's eyes told L what information was needed.

"...You laced it with sedatives, didn't you?"

"...Yes."

--

In the plane that Near and Mello rode, many words from the two genius' were spoken.

"Near, stop complaining."

"Shut up. If you really want to annoy me by munching on your damn chocolate the entire trip, I get to do what I want."

"Spoiled brat."

"So are you."

"I swear I'd kill you if it wouldn't hinder any future plans."

"Damn right."

Chocolate being munched echoed in the snowy-headed teen's ear again.

"_DAMMIT _MELLO!! STOP THAT BOTHERSOME CHEWING RIGHT NOW!!"

"...Near? You didn't have to yell."

And promptly they turned to see half of the first class section staring at them in bewilderment. A child even asked his mother, "Mommy, are they a married couple?" The humiliation only got worse with that comment.

--

Watari sighed as L went on a scavenger hunt for some unstained clothes. The right-hand man of one of the most brilliant detectives in the world was worried. Very worried. Worried for L's health, worried for the detectives life. Okay, so the guy had Mother Hen instincts for the one he worked with, so sue him! He had a right to worry; L had directly challenged Kira with well awareness of what could happen. Hopefully Kira was found before this. Just hopefully, they'd all make it out alive.

--

**Alright, I know it wasn't long, and it may have not been teh best I've written. I'm just trying to milk my brain for anything, really. I also thought I'd add a bit of comical humor to it. Also, I'm now going to open refer to both L and Watari as he; Why? Because if I truly reveal the gender of either L or Watari, you can easily deduce anything from there. So yeah... -smiles at finally accomplishing something-**

**Sempai gave me permission to post!! AND I AM ALIVE!! Just braindead. -smacks herself as it was instructed to imitate the monks from Monty Python-**


End file.
